Die Sieben Kämpfe der Aldudagga, Kampf Vier
Die Sieben Kämpfe der Aldudagga Kampf Vier: Und wieder … der Zehnpfennigwinter Anmerkung des Herausgebers: Die folgenden Auszüge stammen aus ihren längeren Versionen in den Aldudaggavelashadingas, den „Liedern vom Drachen und Dagon“; sie sind hier wie der Titel ihres ursprünglichen Bandes gekürzt. Die enthaltenen Lieder werden bretonordischen Skalden unbekannter Zahl zugeschrieben. Es waren die Tage Reddoters, die ihren Vater im Schildbeißen übertraf … Es waren die Tage Rebecs der Roten, Kapitänin des Langboots Nagelschlag, deren Plünderermänner von Großkönig Ysgrim Küstenbrecher und allen Söhnen und Töchtern der Kyne geliebt wurden … so groß war ihr Ansehen, dass der grimmbärtige Shor selbst von Zehn-Stoßzahn-Stuhl (?) im fernen Sovngarde sein Lampenlicht zurück in manch einen ihrer Herdgefallenen schrie. Und diese Wiedergekehrten waren wie Asche und nahmen mitunter Schaden gegen die Winde, wurden sie besonders gerüstet, um ihre alten Gestalten zu bewahren, trugen Hängeperücken als Bärte, die von den des Clans (unspezifiziert) gemacht waren, denn ihre waren vom Windstoß des Zehnpfennigwinters weggeblasen worden, den der Narr von Neukreath gebracht hatte, dessen Klugheit für sein Vergehen in Klimamagie zu Kehlenbändern geschnitten wurde dessen Nackenverbleibsel ein Fleischstrangspiel für alle Kinder Rebecs der Roten wurden … verloren und dennoch, was die acht Wiedergekehrten betraf, lebten sie ihre Chance (?) so gut sie konnten, machten mannhaft Unerwähnung von ihrer Aschenart und waren stattdessen reichlich dankbar … denn in jenen Tagen diesem Kalpa wurden des Randes Himmel von Drachen geplagt und so viele ihrer Landsleute hatten Brand erlitten, waren aber nicht durch eigenen Ruhm in gleicher Weise Wiederkehrt. Drei verkleidete Gottgestalten kamen an die eisgesäumte Küstenlinie von Rebecs Besitzungen, um diese Aschengetreuen der Nord zu sehen, ein jeder kleidgefleischt im Graubartaspekt. Der erste von ihnen war groß und mit langen Gliedern, und seine Flanken konnten nicht ganz die schuppenhelle Haut seines wahren himmlischen Standes verbergen. Es war der Aka-Tusk, ein etwas fremdartiger Geist (ja, richtig) aus den Totemkriegen und in der Menschenzunge hauptsächlich als Feindbruder Shors bekannt. Er sagte: „Seht sie euch an, meine Freunde, und seht, wie der Norden über dem Schlagen und Schlagen der Untergangstrommel, dessen Vater sie in Narrenrede den Allschöpfer nennen, verrückt geworden ist.“ Der zweite war gänzlich mit Fellen umschnürt und Masse so groß, dass er mehr wie die zottigen Tausendfüßler, die die Orkstämme hüten, aussah denn wie ein echter Graubart … viele Felle brauchte er, weil er sich weigerte, seinen zweiten Satz Kriegswaffen selbst bei dieser vorgegebenen Unterhaltung abzulegen (dazu, weil ihm einfach nur kalt war) und hatte er seine Hörner nicht entfernt, trotz des verloren Rates seiner Gefährten … aber die legendäre Fettleibigkeit und seltsamgeformte Gestalt von Glücklicher Schandfleck der Elch, dem Graubarthirsch (was, ihr dachtet, Tiere könnten den Männern der Kehle nicht beitreten?) war seine Hoffnung auf Ausrede, sollte er von den Schildthanen oder Kriegern der eisigen Küstenbesitzungen von Rebec der Roten gesehen werden. Und der Dagon sagte: „Wen kümmert das einen ***********? Ich FRIERE hier draußen und finde hier keine Lektion zu lernen, die mich auch nur interessieren würde. Wenn mein Exil in der äußersten Finsternis auch kein Vergnügen ist, schickt mich bitte zurück ins Vergessensreich, Aka, falls Ihr uns nur hergebracht habt, um Silbernen (?) Konvent zu beklagen. Wieder einmal.“ Und der Dritte, der einem Karstaagmann ähnlich sah, gigantisch, geschmückt in Sturmwolke und endlosen, endlosen Gelbzahn … war Alduin der Weltenfresser, und er sagte nur: „Ho ha ho.“ „Ihr werdet hier nichts fressen, Aspekt Ald“, sprach der Aka-Tusk, der Schwierigkeiten aufziehen sah. „Vergesst nicht, dass es der Himmel selbst war, der Euch von mir losgelöst hat.“ „Wen kümmert’s“, sagte der Weltenfresser, „Ihr sprecht von den Prolixgesetzen, die mich nicht binden, wenn Ihr unsere Verwandtschaft überstrapaziert. Ihr habt mich erweckt. Dieses Glockengeläut hat seine Folgen. Und der Dagon hier, nun, er wird mir nun auf der Stelle sagen, wo er all die Zusätze zur Welt versteckt hat, wie er sie in den langen Äonen der Lachssprünge, die er sein eigenes Überleben nennt, gehortet hat.” „Ich bin kein Lachs!“, sagte Dagon. „Ich bin einfach schlauer als jeder von euch beiden. Wenn mir das eine Verbindung zum unsagbaren Ozean gewährt, werde ich jede Verquerung auf mich nehmen, die ich kann, und das in rot. Der Ozean wird uns am Ende keine Antworten bieten, denen wir angemessen folgen können. Das rückt mal raus, großer Mann.” Was nun bis jetzt nicht gesagt wurde ist, dass ein sehr gelangweilter Nord all dem zuhörte, Korl-jkorl der Mitleidsmann von Rebec, dessen Clan bei Sarthaal vernichtet worden war und der, untapfer, keiner der Wiedergekehrten, sondern vielmehr einer der Laufenden gewesen war (ein Kerbholz ist, stellt euch das vor, immer von denen aufbewahrt worden, die vor der Plünderung wegliefen. Manchmal will unsere Erinnerung die Dinge nicht gehen lassen, auch wenn zu lange über dieselbe Sache nachzudenken einen gefrorenen Gedankensatz riskiert. Wie dem auch sei.) Die meisten von denen, die Bemitleidet sind, akzeptieren ihren Stand. Das sind diejenigen Nord, die aus verschiedenen sanktionierten Gründen (Orkschändung, unvorhergesehene Winternahme, beschämte-doch-ergebene Verbindung zum Borgas-Clan, als Wulfharth die meisten von ihnen geradewegs an der Unterwelt vorbei in die Hölle brüllte) … diese werden ihren neuen Frauen oder Männern in den besonderen Traditionen Maras anvermählt, der Magd der Kyne, deren Mitleid endlos und besonders ist. Korl-jkorl war verschont worden, weil keine Rolle, aber ihm war seine Annahme des Rettungsrings von Rebec der Roten nie ganz genehm gewesen (obwohl es ihm das vermutlich hätte sein sollen), und so wanderte er häufig in Mondkalbmanier in die Weiten ihrer Besitzungen und dachte seine (?) -Gedanken. An diesem Tag jedoch, und da wurde sein Belieben unterbrochen, sah Korl-jkorl die drei Mächte Um-uns-herum zanken, wehklagen und ihre verschiedenen Absichten bauchpoltern und fand sich aufs Äußerste aufgebracht. Das war Götterrede und wir Nord haben uns dabei schon immer unwohl gefühlt. Für den Großteil davon machen wir größtenteils verantwortlich, im Hier und Jetzt leben zu müssen. Also zeigte sich Korl-jkorl und sagte: „Verschwindet von dieser Hügelspitze, alle drei; Einmischungen haben bislang immer nur Unruhe verursacht, was ihr selbst nur zu gut wisst. Welches Recht habt ihr, die Lande Rebecs der Roten mit mächtiger Absicht zu beäugen, die noch unter euch entschieden werden muss?” Und dann schwang er die Waffe, wie die meisten Nord, wenn sie bereit sind, die Sache zu regeln, genau mit der Nordgebärde, die übersetzt eigentlich „Mich interessiert eure Antwort auf meine Frage nicht wirklich“ bedeutet. Alduin sagte: „Oh ho, gut. Ein Kampf. Endlich.“ Der Aka-Tusk streckte sich, überrascht, dass ihre Verkleidungen so leicht durchschaut worden waren und seufzte absichtlich genug, um Drachenfeuer herauszulassen und den Sterblichen, der vor ihnen stand, so vielleicht zu erschrecken. Aber wie schon gesagt flogen Drachen dieser Tage am Himmel und diese Sorte Furcht, selbst wenn sie halbherzig göttlichgewirkt war, hatte bei Korl-jkorl keine Wirkung. „Wartet“, sprach Aka, und die um ihn herum spürten seinen Zeitgriff. „Wir sind nur hergekommen, um eure Ascheverbündeten zu sehen, die gefallen sind an einer Stätte, die ihr in Ehren haltet und die es den Trommler beliebte -“ „Nein, sind wir nicht“, sagte der Dagon und wand sich in seinen Fellen. „Wer weiß schon, warum wir gekommen sind, außer zu euren Beschwörungen. Und wenn dieser Nordmann kämpfen will, bin ich mit dem alten Ald hier einer Meinung: gut.” Und dann warf der Fürst des Tumults und der Üblen Launen seine Verkleidung ab und hielt Waffen und Großkönigshäupter in jeder seine Fäuste. „Kommt schon, kleiner Nord, lasst mich Euch mit den Hirnschalen Eurer alten Vorväter tot in den Schnee hauen.“ Links und Anmerkungen *Originaltext aus der Imperial Library *Originalübersetzung aus dem Tamriel-Almanach *Links zu den anderen Kämpfen: Die Sieben Kämpfe der Aldudagga Kategorie:Out-of-Game Texte